


Shinjita michi wo yukeba ii

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Relationship Advice, Self-Doubt, Workplace Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Allora, tesoro.” disse, sornione, e Yuya seppe che era finalmente arrivata. “Com’è andata oggi a lavoro?” chiese.Primo strike.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Shinjita michi wo yukeba ii

**Shinjita michi wo yukeba ii**

**(Continueremo a camminare sul percorso in cui abbiamo creduto)**

Era stato strano.

Era strano da un po’ ormai, e Yuya non avrebbe nemmeno saputo dire il perché.

...ed era una bugia, perché sapeva cosa ci fosse che non andava, sapeva che era colpa sua e sapeva di non poter fare niente per aggiustare le cose.

A un certo punto, lui e Yuri si erano semplicemente avvicinati troppo. Nessuno dei due era il tipo da andare e stare appiccicato all’altro mentre c’erano le telecamere, però era innegabile che si vedesse.

Yuya guardava quello che avevano girato, e si rendeva conto di non riuscire a staccare gli occhi di dosso al fidanzato, e che il più piccolo faceva esattamente lo stesso. Poi c’erano quei tocchi quasi casuali, quello sfiorarsi di mani e...

Kei e Daiki gli avevano detto che era tutto nella sua testa, che si aspettava di vederli ed era per questo che li notava. Daiki, effettivamente, gli aveva detto che se pensava che le cose fra lui e Yuri fossero un problema, lui e Yamada sarebbero stati buttati fuori dalla Jimusho anni prima.

Ma Yuya non era stato capace di mettersi l’anima in pace, perciò qualche tempo prima aveva chiesto a Chinen di cercare di mantenere i contatti al minimo quando erano a lavoro; e Yuri, essendo la persona pratica e professionale che era, aveva accettato.

“Otsukaresama deshita!”

Avevano finito le riprese per il promotional video di Precious Girl; nonostante il fallimento della strategia sua e di Kei di apparire solo sullo sfondo, era piuttosto soddisfatto di sé stesso. Quantomeno, pensava di essere riuscito a non rendersi completamente ridicolo mentre filmavano.

Eppure, c’era ancora qualcosa che lo faceva sentire a disagio.

“Credete che Yuri ce l’abbia con me?”

Hikaru e Kei erano rimasti indietro, ridendo di qualcosa, mentre gli altri si erano affrettati a tornare in camerino.

Yuya non sapeva davvero cosa fare di sé stesso.

Gli altri due si voltarono a guardarli, i loro sorrisi simili in modo inquietante.

“Non saprei. Hai fatto qualcosa per farlo arrabbiare?” chiese Hikaru, sornione.

Takaki ci pensò per un momento, poi scosse la testa.

“No, non credo. Sembrava tutto okay stamattina quando siamo venuti qui.”

“Quindi? Perché dovrebbe essere arrabbiato?” chiese Yaotome, ora confuso.

Yuya sembrò avere delle difficoltà a rispondere alla domanda, perciò Kei lo fece al posto suo.

“Perché Yuya ha chiesto a Yuri di mantenere le distanze mentre sono a lavoro, perché pensava che si stessero avvicinando troppo e che la gente avrebbe magicamente realizzato che stanno insieme.” disse, sarcastico. “Quindi adesso si sente in colpa perché pensa che Yuri ce l’abbia con lui per questo.”

Hikaru lo guardò brevemente, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Yuya.

“Diamine, è bravo.” commentò, e tutto ciò che poté fare il più grande fu gemere.

“Beh, che ne pensate? Voglio dire, non è che non abbiamo visto altre persone dell’agenzia venire rimproverate per essere troppo vicine. Che faccio se succede? E se dovesse portare a provvedimenti più seri? Non voglio rischiare.”

Hikaru parve pensarci per un po’, poi scrollò le spalle.

“Non saprei, Yuuyan. Penso che la stia facendo troppo grande. Ci sono alcuni di noi molto più vicini di voi due, ma sembra solo... sai...”

“Naturale.” mormorò il più grande. “Come Ryo e Daiki. O tu e Yuto, per esempio.”

Yaotome annuì, piuttosto compiaciuto.

“Si tratta semplicemente di come lo fai.” disse, facendo ridere Kei.

“D’altra parte, Kota ha i tuoi stessi problemi. Ricordate, qualche anno fa c’è stata questa fase in cui riusciva a malapena a guardarmi quando eravamo a lavoro. Ora è passata, ma so che non è mai completamente a suo agio quando gli sto intorno.”

“Non posso fargliene una colpa.” intervenne Hikaru, poi si spostò velocemente per evitare lo schiaffo che gli stava per dare Kei.

“Quello che voglio dire.” continuò Inoo. “È che forse questo lavoro è troppo stressante per persone come te e kota. Dovreste davvero, non so. Mollare e aprire una panetteria, qualcosa del genere.”

Yuya gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, ma non osò rispondere a tono, sapendo che non avrebbe mai vinto una discussione contro di lui.

“O, per metterla in modo meno offensivo...” aggiunse Hikaru, ma poi parve cambiare idea. “No, ok. In modo più offensivo, ma che ti permetta di tenere il lavoro: pensi troppo, Yuya. Lo so, sono sconvolto anch’io, ma è così. Dovresti seguire la corrente e non lasciare che il lavoro ostacoli la relazione con Chinen, né che la relazione con Chinen ostacoli il lavoro.”

Il fatto che quanto aveva detto avesse davvero un senso infastidì parecchio Yuya. Annuì, pensieroso.

“Perciò, per il problema attuale...” tentò di nuovo, ancora tormentandosi con l’idea che Yuri ce la potesse avere con lui. Il che era, in effetti, la cosa che gli piaceva meno al mondo.

Kei sbuffò, e non parve intenzionato a continuare a prenderlo in giro.

“Onestamente, Yuuyan: Yuri è stato strano, hai ragione. Ma per lo più, credo che non sapesse davvero come comportarsi con te. A un certo punto l’ho visto fare avanti e indietro una cosa come cinque volte perché stava venendo verso di te e poi non l’ha fatto. Dagli un po’ di tregua. E se ce l’ha con te, lascialo stare. Non durerà per sempre, e credo che se lo meriti.”

E anche quello aveva un senso. E Yuya odiò Kei per questo.

Hikaru ridacchiò, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

“Sii uomo, Yuya. Dovrai affrontarlo prima o poi. Per cui ti suggerisco di farlo il prima possibile.” disse, indicando in direzione dei camerini con la testa.

Takaki alzò gli occhi e fece una smorfia.

Oh, quanto erano diventati i saggi i suoi amici, all’improvviso.

La prossima volta che avesse avuto un problema, sarebbe andato a parlarne con Kota.

Quantomeno il più grande era abbastanza educato da mentire per farlo sentire meglio.

~

L’interno dell’abitacolo era silenzioso.

Yuya pensava che fosse Yuri a non parlargli, ma poteva anche essere una cosa reciproca. Era stato effettivamente troppo nervoso per dirgli alcunché da quando avevano lasciato gli altri per tornare a casa.

Stava avendo qualche difficoltà a concentrarsi sulla guida, mentre pensava a quanto gli avevano detto Hikaru e Kei.

Come diamine avrebbe dovuto mantenere separati lavoro e relazione con Yuri?

E perché doveva pensarci? Erano stati bene per tutti quegli anni, quindi forse era vero che era tutto nella sua testa, che non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi, che...

“È verde, Yuu.” gli disse Yuri, piuttosto divertito, mentre Yuya realizzava che quel clacson fastidioso era rivolto a lui.

Arrossì e passò l’incrocio, più velocemente di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

“Perché sei distratto? C’è qualcosa che non va?” chiese il più piccolo, e a Yuya non pareva arrabbiato.

“No. Voglio dire, niente di particolare. Perché?” rispose, picchiettando le dita sul volante.

“Non hai detto una parola da quando ci siamo messi in macchina. Voglio dire, non sei come Dai-chan o Kei, ma di solito parli un sacco dopo che giriamo un nuovo promotional video.” spiegò Chinen. “Perciò mi domandavo se fossi di cattivo umore o qualcosa del genere.”

Yuya sospirò, poi voltò a guardarlo brevemente e riuscì a sorridergli.

“Non è niente, Yuri. Davvero.” fece una pausa, esitando. Erano a cinque minuti da casa, e avrebbe preferito affrontare il problema in un posto dove avrebbe potuto cercare rifugio, se ce ne fosse stato bisogno. O dove Yuri avrebbe potuto andarsene via stizzito.

“Okay.” disse il più piccolo, ancora poco convinto.

E Yuya sapeva che non era finita lì, ma almeno aveva guadagnato il tempo necessario a parcheggiare l’auto e sopravvivere al viaggio in ascensore con lui.

Una volta dentro l’appartamento, si sentì già più tranquillo.

Si tolse la giacca e le scarpe, si avvicinò a Yuri e gli portò le mani ai fianchi, abbassandosi a dargli una bacio sulla tempia.

“Ciao.” sussurrò, già felice del fatto che il più piccolo non lo stesse respingendo. Ancora non si fidava abbastanza del fatto che non sarebbe sbottato all’improvviso. Lo conosceva bene abbastanza da sapere che non sempre le sue reazioni erano prevedibili.

“Ciao.” rispose, appoggiandosi contro di lui per una frazione di secondo, poi liberandosi dalla presa del più grande e dirigendosi verso il salotto, collassando sul divano. Incrociò braccia e gambe e alzò gli occhi in sua direzione, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Allora, tesoro.” disse, sornione, e Yuya seppe che era finalmente arrivata. “Com’è andata oggi a lavoro?” chiese.

Primo strike.

Yuya sapeva che c’era del tacito disagio tra di loro, perché per quanto fosse un visionario, conosceva il proprio ragazzo meglio di chiunque altro.

“Yuri...” si lamentò, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui, mettendogli le mani sulle gambe come appoggio. “Sapevo che ce l’avevi con me. La prossima volta, per favore, puoi dirmelo direttamente? Mi uccide non saperlo con certezza. E gli altri pensano sempre che sia pazzo.” si lamentò.

Nonostante tutto, Yuri scoppiò a ridere, allungando una mano per accarezzargli il viso.

“Non ce l’ho con te, Yuuyan.” gli disse, la voce bassa, persino riuscendo a sorridere. “Ma penso che mi tocchi prenderti un po’ in giro, no?”

“Sì. Certo che sì, Yuri, volevo solo...” Yuya gemette, andando a sedersi accanto a lui, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Pensi che sia un idiota, vero?” chiese, facendo una smorfia.

Yuri scoppiò a ridere.

“Non sono meglio di te. È stata davvero una giornata lunga, fidati. Non sapevo se potevo parlarti o no, e continuavo a pensare a quello che mi hai detto, quindi ogni volta in cui ti vedevo troppo vicino me ne ricordavo e mi allontanavo. In effetti, penso di aver ottenuto l’effetto opposto di quello che volevamo ottenere: la gente comincerà a pensare che ci odiamo. O che puzzi.”

Yuya sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

“Ma non ce l’avevi con me? Non ce l’ _hai_ con me?” chiese ancora, a voce bassa, ancora non completamente tranquillo. “A un certo punto ho visto che mi guardavi in modo strano, per cui pensavo che avesse a che fare con quello che ti avevo chiesto.”

“Oh.” Yuri parve sorpreso e, con grande confusione di Yuya, era lui a essere arrossito adesso. “No, quello non c’entra niente con l’esserti vicino o meno. E te lo giuro, Yuu, non ce l’ho con te.” sospirò. “Ma suppongo che abbiamo un sacco di allenamento da fare se vogliamo riuscire a non essere troppo vicini.”

Takaki scosse la testa, e quasi istintivamente prese la mano del più piccolo.

“Niente allentamento. Niente evitare di essere troppo vicini. È una cosa stupida. E comunque, ha detto Hikaru…” fece una smorfia, mentre l’altro alzava un sopracciglio. “Sì, lo so. A quanto pare, ora Hikaru e Kei danno consigli sentimentali.” commentò, ridacchiando. “Comunque, si tratta di trovare un equilibrio. E di cercare di essere naturali. Se ci pensiamo troppo non ce la faremo mai, non importa che cerchiamo o meno di stare lontani. E non voglio, comunque. È una cosa stupida, non è che a un certo punto mi dimenticherò che si sono le telecamere e ti bacerò davanti a tutti. Quindi finché non faccio quello, dovrebbe andar bene.”

Yuri sorrise, gattonando verso di lui e sedendoglisi in grembo.

“Okay, ora penso che sia un po’ un idiota, Yuuyan.” disse con tenerezza, avvicinandosi a dargli un bacio sulle labbra. Stava per tirarsi indietro, ma il più grande lo tenne lì, portando le braccia intorno a lui e approfondendo il bacio, sospirando per quanto lo facesse sentire bene una cosa così semplice.

“Allora.” disse una volta che si furono separati, leggermente senza fiato. “Se non si trattava di tutta la faccenda dello stare lontani, perché mi guardavi in modo strano?” chiese, e dovette tenere stretto Chinen per evitare che si alzasse.

Come aveva pensato prima, conosceva il fidanzato. E non aveva mancato di notare come avesse evitato la questione, poco prima.

Yuri sbuffò, incrociando le braccia.

“Sai cosa, Yuya? Ora che ci penso, sono davvero arrabbiato con te. Penso che chiedermi di starti lontano sia stato cattivo, hai ferito i miei sentimenti.”

Yuya scoppiò a ridere, e afferrò i polsi di Yuri invece della sua vita per evitare altri tentativi di fuga. Si chinò verso di lui, e cominciò a lasciare una scia di baci lungo il suo collo e la clavicola, spostandosi poi al suo orecchio.

“Yuri...” mormorò, cercando di suonare confortevole. “Andiamo, dimmelo. O, mi conosci, penserò che sia qualcosa di molto peggio di quello che è in realtà.”

Il più piccolo sospirò, tirandosi leggermente indietro per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Le bambine.” bofonchiò, assottigliando le labbra.

Yuya parve confuso.

“Le bambine che? Per favore, piccolo, dimmi che stavi scherzando quando hai detto di esserti arrabbiato con loro per aver sbagliato i passi. La più piccola aveva sette anni.”

Chinen gli colpì una spalla, offeso.

“Grazie per la fiducia che riponi in me, Yuya, è toccante realizzare che mi ritieni un mostro.” disse, scuotendo la testa. “Non è questo. Quando le due che erano con noi... beh, quando la più piccola ha detto di aver fatto un errore.” prese un respiro profondo, e Yuya poteva dire onestamente di non averlo mai visto così in difficoltà nel dire qualcosa.

“Ok, ci sono. La bambina ha sbagliato e noi l’abbiamo tirata su. È qualcosa che ho detto? Avei dovuto restare zitto? Non lo so, mi sono immedesimato. Ma io non ho sette anni, quindi quando sbaglio non c’è nessuno pronto a dirmi che non fa niente. Volevo che lei avesse almeno questo.” disse, ridacchiando. Yuri arrossì ancora di più.

“Sì, esattamente. Sei stato davvero bravo.” disse, a voce incredibilmente bassa.

“Trovi?” chiese Yuya, quasi distrattamente, ma poi si irrigidì per un istante, guardandolo. “Oh. Sono stato bravo?” ripeté, come se avesse avuto un’epifania. Ancora una volta Yuri cercò di scappare, e ancora una volta lo tenne fermo lì.

“Takaki, lasciami andare o ti denuncio per rapimento.” sibilò, spostando il peso indietro, rischiando di cadere con la schiena sul pavimento.

Yuya, in tutta risposta, rise.

“Perché vuoi che ti lasci andare?” chiese, con calma.

“Perché non...” Yuri imprecò tra i denti. “Perché non voglio più starti vicino. Non si sa mai, potrebbe esserci un fotografo in cima al palazzo di fronte e saremmo davvero fregati.” scherzò, in tono amaro.

“Andiamo, Yuri.” gli disse il più grande, baciandolo ancora una volta. “Dillo e basta. Non è che ti prenderò in giro, dovresti saperlo.” e come prova di buona fede, lo lasciò andare.

Yuri si spostò, ma non lasciò la stanza. Tornò al proprio posto sul divano, fissando un punto nel vuoto alle spalle di Yuya.

“Non è quello. Vorrei essere io in grado di non prendermi in giro. So che tu non lo farai, tu sei quello sdolcinato.” disse, ironico. Dato che Yuya non sembrò avere bisogno di rispondere, continuò. “Suppongo di non averti mai visto come tipo da bambini. Non che pensassi che non ci sapessi fare o cose simili, ma... credo che non mi sia mai importato abbastanza da notarlo. Oggi sei stato bravo con quella bambina, e in qualche modo mi sono sentito...” arrossì violentemente, e fece un verso frustrato.

Yuya ridacchiò, andando in suo aiuto.

“Sono sempre stato bravo coi bambini e mi sono sempre piaciuti, Yuri. Lo sai questo.” disse, accarezzandogli il viso con il dorso della mano. “Quindi suppongo di non essere stato io a cambiare, giusto?”

“Continuano a non piacermi particolarmente.” si premurò di rimarcare Chinen. “Ma suppongo che mi piaccia che a te piacciano. E mi è piaciuto guardarti oggi.” riuscì a sorridere, in qualche modo. “Stiamo insieme da sette anni, non puoi dirmi che è così strano.”

“ _Kami_ , piccolo, se fossi una ragazza avrei un milione di modi in cui prenderti in giro in questo momento.” disse Yuya, incapace di trattenersi. Quando Yuri si avvicinò per colpirlo, non si spostò nemmeno; sapeva di meritarselo.

“Sì, okay. Oggi hai toccato una sorta di istinto materno in me, d’accordo? Solo che non ha senso, no? Siamo ancora uomini, siamo ancora Johnny’s, siamo ancora giapponesi e...”

Yuya lo interruppe, avvicinandosi e portando il viso a pochi centimetri da quello del più piccolo.

“E io ti amo, Yuri. E voglio stare con te, non importa come. E se domani o il giorno dopo vogliamo baciarci davanti a centinaia di fan e farci buttare fuori dalla Jimusho, allora troverò un modo di farci diventare una famiglia.” disse, insolitamente privo di imbarazzo per quanto gli stava dicendo. Era sdolcinato, ma non era normalmente tipo da grandi dichiarazioni.

Yuri non poté trattenere un sorriso, mentre colmava lo spazio fra di loro e lo baciava.

“Allora non avremmo un lavoro, e sarebbe irresponsabile avere bambini.” lo prese in giro. Takaki scrollò le spalle.

“Sono certo di poter convincere Kota a dimettersi. Potremmo aprire una panetteria.”

“Credo di averlo sentito dire a Kei prima d’ora.” commentò Yuri, aggrottando le sopracciglia, ma poi tornò a sorridere. “Allora, d’accordo. Posso starti _naturalmente_ vicino fino al giorno in cui decideremo di sollevare uno scandalo e avere una famiglia?”

Yuya si mosse velocemente, spingendolo contro il divano e baciandolo, a fondo.

“Possiamo essere vicini quanto vogliamo, per quanto vogliamo. Risolveremo tutto, Yuri. Tu e io.”

Aveva pensato che il più piccolo sarebbe arrossito; invece, sorrise di nuovo.

“Tu e io.” ripeté. “Mi piace come suona.”

E Yuya pensò che piaceva anche a lui, e pensò di essere stato un idiota a dubitare del modo in cui voleva stare con Yuri.

Ora quella sensazione era incredibilmente reale; e per quanto sembrasse distante e spaventosa, Yuya non vedeva l’ora di scoprire a cosa li avrebbe condotti.

~

Come c’era da aspettarsi, a Kei non era andata bene limitarsi a dargli qualche consiglio e finirla lì. Ma, per una volta, a Yuya non importava.

 _Giusto perché lo sappia... ho parlato del tuo problema con Kota, e dice che hai ragione tu. Onestamente, non capisco perché non ti rivolga direttamente a lui per questo genere di cose. Voi due condividete la stessa idiozia_ diceva la sua e-mail.

“Chi è?” chiese Yuri, mezzo addormentato accanto a lui.

“Kei-chan.”

Il più piccolo aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardando l’ora.

“Non era stanco oggi pomeriggio? Perché non sta ancora dormendo?”

Yuya ridacchiò, scrollando le spalle.

“Voleva solo dirmi che sono un idiota.”

“Oh.” disse Yuri, annuendo. “Sì, non posso proprio dargli torto.”

Yuya gli diede un colpetto su una spalla, poi guardò di nuovo l’e-mail, sorridendo.

_Non saprei. Potrei aver cambiato idea. Uno di questi giorni ne parlerò con Kota; potrei anche tornarti utile. Chissà, forse dopotutto non ci sarà bisogno di aprire quella panetteria._


End file.
